<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lending a Tentacle or Several by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334384">Lending a Tentacle or Several</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rudybago [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Rudybago proves that being a multi-tentacled being can be very useful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rudybago [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Story Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lending a Tentacle or Several</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's Story Works Science Fiction challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Kirk looked at Spock and said, “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready, Captain!”</p>
<p>But before they could lead their combined assault on the stronghold, they were interrupted by an ensign saying very loudly, “I’m sorry, sir, you’re not allowed any further forward, captain’s orders.”</p>
<p>They both turned and saw Rudybago preparing to lift the ensign out of his way.</p>
<p>Hurriedly, Kirk called out, “It’s all right, ensign, you can let Commander Rudybago through.”</p>
<p>Rudybago came forward, saying, “I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>Kirk looked at Spock and both shrugged; there was very little they could do to prevent the tentacled alien from joining in the attack, especially when his lover, Dr McCoy, was one of those held prisoner.</p>
<p>“Right,” Kirk said.  “I’m going in from the front, Spock will be leading the side attack.”</p>
<p>Rudybago considered the building and said, “I’ll come into the front with you.  Then, once the entrance is breached, I can make my way to the cells and start releasing the prisoners while you deal with the guards.”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded, looked at Spock and said, “Ready, Mr Spock?”</p>
<p>“Ready, Captain!”</p>
<p>The two led their teams against the stronghold, and, as soon as Kirk’s team had forced open the main door, Rudybago pushed his way in and hurried down the steps to the dungeon area, swatting aside anyone who came against him with a forceful tentacle.</p>
<p>He reached the entrance to the dungeons, where a large man confronted him.</p>
<p>“And where do you think you’re going?” the man sneered.</p>
<p>Rudybago didn’t bother to reply but used two tentacles to remove the man’s feet from under him, two more to fasten him securely, and another, slimmer, tentacle to remove the keys the man had been wearing around his neck.</p>
<p>He unlocked the heavy iron door and pulled it open.  Inside there was a dark corridor, with cells, which were little more than cages on either side.</p>
<p>In the first cell there were two ensigns.  One of them said, “Good to see you, sir.  Dr McCoy is at the end; I don’t think he’s too good.”</p>
<p>Rudybago unlocked the cell and then said, “Follow me!”</p>
<p>He reached the end cell, unlocked it, and then passed the keys to the ensign, saying, “Let the others out.”</p>
<p>He found McCoy lying on the floor, unconscious.  Rudybago ran his tentacles over McCoy’s body examining him for injuries.  Then, gently he lifted him up, with four tentacles supporting his body.  Tenderly he pushed some hair out of McCoy’s eyes.  Then he carried him out of the cell.</p>
<p>“Right,” he said.  “Can everyone manage to get out?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” the ensign replied.  “We can help everyone between us.  The only one we’ll have problems with is Robertson; he can’t put any weight on one foot.”</p>
<p>“I can spare a couple of tentacles to help him,” Rudybago said.</p>
<p>One of the nurses helped Robertson up and manoeuvred him over to Rudybago.  By leaning on the nurse and with the tentacles helping to support him Robertson was able to hop to the steps.  Once at the steps, Rudybago re-arranged his tentacles and by taking most of Robertson’s weight they managed to reach the top.</p>
<p>There they were met by Spock, who was directing the evacuation.  He ordered two of the team to take charge of Robertson. </p>
<p>“Run!” Spock ordered.  “They’re bringing in reinforcements, we don’t have long.”</p>
<p>Rudybago once again re-arranged his tentacles to give him the greatest amount of speed, and he and Spock sprinted to where the final space shuttle was waiting for them.  They had just taken off when they were hit by a salvo from some of the heavy artillery.  The shuttle was pushed slightly out of its course, but the helmsman quickly brought it back again, and they made it back to the Enterprise without sustaining any further damage.</p>
<p>As soon as they docked, Rudybago leapt out of the shuttle and ran to sick bay, while Spock relayed the information about McCoy’s injuries.  There, they were met by McCoy’s second-in-command, plus one of the senior nurses.</p>
<p>“We’ll take over from here, Commander Rudybago,” the nurse said.</p>
<p>Rudybago placed McCoy gently down on the bed and was about to leave sick bay when a message came through to say one of the other shuttles had sustained a serious hit, and there had been many casualties.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay and help,” Rudybago told them.</p>
<p>The next half hour was extremely busy, Rudybago making good use of his tentacles to dress wounds as the medical team treated them.  The most seriously wounded had all been treated and Rudybago was once more about to leave sick bay, when he heard one of the nurses say, “Dr McCoy, please don’t try and get up, we have everything under control.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Rudybago was by McCoy’s side, two tentacles holding the doctor firmly in place.</p>
<p>“Oh, Commander, I don’t think it’s necessary to restrain the doctor,” the young nurse said.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Nurse Trytops,” the senior nurse called.  “We can be quite sure Commander Rudybago only has Dr McCoy’s best interests at heart.  Actually, Commander, while you’re sitting there, could you possibly dress Ensign Frmrmugh’s wound for me?”</p>
<p>Rudybago looked over at the ensign and could see the spikes which ran from his upper arm to the shoulder area causing the nurse some difficulty.</p>
<p>“Of course, I will,” he replied.</p>
<p>The ensign came over and Rudybago, using four of his tentacles, made quick work of the bandaging.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much, sir,” Frmrmugh said, once Rudybago had finished.</p>
<p>“I shall be here for the next few days,” Rudybago said, “so if you find it does need redressing have someone page me and I will come and do it for you.”</p>
<p>At that moment Captain Kirk came into sick bay.  Seeing Rudybago, he came over to speak to him.  “Thank you for your assistance this afternoon.  Your help has been invaluable.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Captain.  I was happy to lend a tentacle.” </p>
<p>Dr McCoy muttered something about being recovered enough to get up, so Rudybago added, “And I will continue to lend my tentacles until someone stops resisting the relaxant which has been administered and gets some sleep.  I trust this will not inconvenience you, Captain.”</p>
<p>Kirk laughed.  “Not at all, Commander.  Please continue.  You’re probably the only one Bones will listen to anyway.”</p>
<p>Dr McCoy grumbled, but, since no-one took any notice of him, he finally stopped objecting and promptly fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>